


Change

by zarry_zouislovin



Series: Arts [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry is a critic, M/M, Zayn is famous, harry is not, so is niall and harry, zayn and louis are bestfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4734551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarry_zouislovin/pseuds/zarry_zouislovin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn's Famous. Harry didn't know.</p><p>Harry should really watch what he says around fans of famous people. Or maybe the Famous person them selves.</p><p> </p><p>Time would go by faster if you click entire work instead of reading chapter by chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harry threw the pack of gum onto the conveyor belt with rest of his other things. He said hi to the check out lady but not the person behind him- cause you know, he normally does that. He looked to the left from the place he got the gum, where the magazines are. He read one aloud: "Famous R&B singer Zayn Malik smokes marijuana with best friend Louis Tomlinson and posts!"

He makes a noise. "Well he's stupid."

"Which one?" Harry heard. It's from the guy behind. He's wearing what might be a snap back- Harry can't see the back- with a black hood pulled over it and his head isn't down but it isn't up. Basically Harry can't see his face.

Harry thinks about his answer for 2 seconds. "This Zayn Malik. Like why would you do something that stupid? It makes no sense, he makes no sense." 

"Well maybe it's fake or like not really marijuana?"

"It's still stupid to post that or even smoke it is dumb." The stranger is quiet for a moment, so is Harry.

"So what do you think of his music then?"

"Honestly," Harry admits. "I never really listened to it, except when my sister played it but it just wasn't me. I like bands and stuff, so I stay in that range of music."

"Oh." Stranger says. "What about him? As a person?"

"Now," Harry starts again. "I don't exactly like Zayn Malik. Like I just don't, like I don't listen to his music that we know already it's just that the things in the magazines and on the internet he just doesn't seem like my kind of person. Don't get me wrong, he has a nice face and voice. I'm not hating or anything, no of course not, it's just that," he figures he needs to bring this to an end. He's been ranting. "I can't be in the room with 2 people if they are talking about him."

The stranger is looking at the apple juice and the bag of Cheetos puffs in his hand and he nods when Harry stops talking. There's some tension Harry notices, can feel it thickening around them and the lady who is half way finished ringing up Harry's stuff- gosh she is slow. Harry might as well tell the guy his name.

"Im Harry by the way. What's your name?"

"Uhm, it's Zack."

"Hi Zack."

"Hi." he says. 

Two things Harry notices on his way out the door; 1. he forgot bread, 2. Zack didn't say anything else after that Zayn Malik conversation. Must've been a big fan.

**

It's about three days later when Harry goes back to that grocery store- he's buying bread- around the same time as the first visit. There's a little bit more people than the first time. He's on his way out when he see's a magazine with big words that say: Zayn Malik seen walking out of grocery store in small town Holmes Chapel.

Harry notes that it is the same grocery store he's in now. He is about to read it but buys it instead when an nearby employee tells him he can't read it in the store.

*

When Harry gets home he put up the bread he bought and the other few items he got too. He grabs the magazine on his way to the living room. Once he's there he reads it- even though there wasn't much- and looks over the picture, then reads the article, then the picture again. He's stuck on the picture and he doesn't believe it until he sees the apple juice and Cheetos in the guys hand.

Harry feels stupid and even though there's no one there his cheeks blush in embarrassment. He wants to say Zayn is a liar for saying that his name was Zack but he thinks about it. If Harry was famous and someone told him they hated him but didn't know it was Harry they were talking to, he would change his name too. He feels guilty because he probably made Zayn feel like utter shit. And now he feels like utter shit. Guilty shit.

>


	2. Chapter 2

The Zayn Malik doesn't get sick. In winter, when he was in fourth grade, Zayn remembers seeing one or two kids leave class early or not show up at all because they were sick. When those one came back it seems another one or so would leave. Zayn was never one of those kids. So, in the eighth grade, when his science teacher was speaking to them about about diseases and viruses, Zayn bragged the whole class about how he never got sick.

Three days later Zayn was pronounced influenza positive. It lasted a week. All the medicine and tissues was just aggravating and the way he felt like he could pass out on the spot was a great help. After about the fourth day a boy from down the street came over. A boy that's about a year or two older than Zayn, with caramel hair, and crystal blue eyes. His name was-and still is- Louis. He came over because Zayn was missing out on a lot of work and he was the closest person in their grade that lives near Zayn. With him he brought his back pack, a skateboard, and a bag of Cheetos and apple juice. When he offered some to Zayn it made him feel ten times better. After that day Louis came over to Zayn's house almost everyday. With his skateboard and his red and blue Spider Man book bag. And when he's sick Cheetos puffs and apple juice.

So, maybe that's why Zayn always has to get these items when he's sick. It makes him feel better and it's familiar.

Zayn doesn't think he'll ever get these things out a store ever again though. He was purchasing that stuff when he was talking to that cute boy. But what that boy had said- Harry's his name- was a blow to the gut. Yeah, he knows there are haters out there; the mean things people tweet about him, newspaper critics, and false magazine articles. This was straight to his face though. Harry genuinely didn't like him. This beautiful boy didn't even know him.

And maybe that's why it's hard to deal with what Harry said. He's so handsome, and fit, and sexy. Before Harry started speaking Zayn was honestly going to try and strike up a conversation with him. Zayn doesn't do that. Ever.

Plus, Harry didn't know it was Zayn. Everything he said had to be true!

**

Zayn's in a slump now, all confidence drained from his body. He doesn't want to move but there is a series of bangs at his door and he knows it's Louis. He doesn't want to say what happen out loud, put it in words, how he's all depressed because a face in the crowd doesn't like him. But it's Louis, so Zayn gets up anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

"Why would you that Harry?!"

"I was just being honest Niall. I didn't even know it was him until a couple days later." Harry argues. Niall just rolled his eyes and started tapping his phone.

He told Niall about the little problem with him being a critic. Of course, Niall was furious. As one of the biggest male Zayn Malik fans, how did Harry not expect him to be upset. But when he told Niall about the mishap, he thought was actually going to hit him. Niall had gave him that crazy mean look he gives people when they're messing with Harry or Nick or if someone steals his drink. Harry never thought he'd be the one to receive such a glare.

"Niall I promise I didn't mean to." Harry pleaded.

"It's okay Harry." Niall looked up.

"Really?" Harry asked. A hopeful tint in his voice.

"Course it will. Right after you apologize to him. So lets go, he has an apartment nearby." Niall stared in his eyes and Harry froze. Was Niall crazy? Harry can't just go up to someone, a famous someone, and say, 'I'm sorry I said you sucked. And I was kidding even though I had know idea it was you.'. He just couldn't. But Niall has the other crazy look in his eyes. The one filled with determination and if you don't do what I say I'm gonna kill you look. Harry can't refuse.

"He has a place nearby?"

"Yep. Just said that

So he sighs and picks up his keys and sweater. Shoes already on. "Did you just look that up?"

Niall thinks. "No. Actually I've known for ages, but you know I wanna respect his privacy."

They're out the door.

**

Harry thinks about running, turn around and flee from the scene, but he remembers his clumsiness and holds that thought in his pocket.

He glances at Niall then holds up a shaky fist and beats onto the door. There's a moment of silence before a high pitched voice slices through it with a loud 'coming'.

Soon enough the door is thrown open. The boy standing there is around Niall's height. He has brown hair and bluish- grayish eyes. He's cute, Harry thinks.

"Hi Niall, how's it going?"

"Same as last time Lou."

Obviously this Lou guy knows Niall, but isn't this Zayn Malik's apartment? That guy isn't him.

Harry nudges Niall's shoulder. The boy looks at him, confused, but the he lets a small oh.

"I don't know what's wrong with me but, Louis this is my best friend Harry. Harry this is my friend Louis."

Harry reaches to shake Louis' hand but the boy is suddenly faking how hurt he is to be just a friend. Niall tries no to laugh. Harry isn't really paying attention, to busy noticing a figure inside.

"Hello?" Harry calls out, moving into the apartment. Ignoring all uneasiness inside his stomach, he calls out. "uhm. Is that you Zayn? Zayn Malik?"

A huffed out 'shit' could be heard and then feet moving around.

"Yeah, its me."

"Well I don't know if you remember me but it's Harry. That guy from-

"I know who you are Harry. How can I forget?"

Harry sighs. He'd knew Zayn wouldn't have taken it well. Who would?

"That's why I'm here. I'm really sorry about what I said. It was immature and untrue."

"If it was untrue why'd you say it."

Harry gasps a little. That question wasn't unexpected. It real wasn't, but he'd never thought about why he did it. Maybe it's the reason that Harry was some small time boy that wanted to get famous for his singing. Wanted to be a big thing, a person people adored. Being able to go to award shows that only the the best of the best get to go to. Being able to give a piece of what he loved to others has been his dream since he can remember. he didn't accomplish any of that though. Yeah, he has decent home and a good paying job, friends. That's not what he wanted though.

The here you have Zayn. A guy close to Harry's age and did it. He got famous, he goes to award shows. Sold out concerts, fancy food and luxurious hotel rooms. Harry has none of that. Maybe that's the problem. Maybe Harry is jealous. Jealous that Zayn made it. The small time boy from the small town made it to the big league, doing what he loves and having fun doing it. Harry feels like Zayn stole Harry's opportunity to get big. Harry never understood why he thought that, but he feels like it's Zayn's fault that he isn't famous.

And it's really not. It never was.


	4. Chapter 4

They're all out together now, at McDonald's. Louis glaring at Harry, Zayn avoiding eye contact with anyone, Harry pretending not to notice any of it, and Niall babbling happily to no one in particular. If anyone had asked for his opinion, he would say he was surprised that Louis didn't know who he was. Back at Zayn's place, he had intervene when Zayn and Harry were arguing.

"Alright lads, what's the problem?"

"It's Harry." Zayn had said, annoyed.

"I know who it is Zayn. He literally just introduced himself." He had replied.

"No Louis this is The Harry." And obviously when you put the word 'The" in front of Harry's name it has a whole different meaning.

"Douche bag Harry?" Which Zayn only nodded to and tried to stifle a laugh at Harry's face after being called that name. But could you blame Harry though for making such an appalled face? That what his aunt and everyone called his uncle when he walked out on her. Harry never walked out on anyone, he didn't want to be called that name.

Zayn just laughed as Louis cursed Harry. Niall being the bestest best friend in the world, just stared until it was over and then broke the tension with an "Anyone hungry?"

Harry opted out, but Niall said if he did he would look even more like an asshole, so he went along.

"So Harry, what do you?" Louis had asked. "Other than hurt random strangers, who happen to be international pop stars feelings?"

Ignoring the insult, Harry perked up at the question. He happened to actually like his job. Even if he didn't get famous, people knew him.

 

"Well I work mainly with books. I give recommendations and if the book was written good or not."

"Oh. So you're a book critique. Tell me Harry do you critique the books or the authors?"

"I critique the books-

"So does my friend look like a book to you? Or do you judge everything? It's funny though, because you have to read a book before you give your opinions on it. I guess Zayn was the exception." With that said, Louis stands up and drops some dollars on the table. He then storms out of the restaurant dragging Zayn along.

 

"Well," Niall says, breaking the silence. "That went well."

Harry turns to him, now broken out of shock. "You think." he says sarcastically. He then follows Louis action and leaves with Niall trailing along.

**

After Harry takes his shoes off, hangs his sweater, and drops his keys in the bowl he sits on the couch. He pulls out his phone to make an important -very important- phone call. The call gets answered on the third ring.

"Hello?"

Harry lets out a deep sigh and lets a small smile come to his face after hearing her voice. "Hi mu, how are you?"

"I'm doing great sweetheart, what about yourself?"

"That's why I'm calling."

"Okay. Lay it on me."

"Mum somebody doesn't like me." There's silence on the other line, and Harry wonders if she hung up but he would've heard the dial tone.

"Seriously Harry." His mother pesters. "You have to learn that not everyone is going to like you-

"Mum-

"I know that this may be unusual for you-

"Mum-

"But you've got to learn to suck it up.-"

"Mum! this is serious." She stops then. Maybe she hears the desperation in her son's voice that makes her do so, yeah, Harry thinks. That's it.

"So there is this guy, who may or sort of be famous and I may or sort of told him I didn't like him with out knowing him."

"You can't do that Harry." She pesters.

"I know mu-

"No Harry." She say sternly. "You can't just tell a person you don't like them when you don't know anything about them. You've been doing this since you were toddler and I know you don't mean no harm, but they have feelings too Harry."

"I know and I'm sorry." He gives. This is what he needed. He needed his mother to talk some common sense into him. Her wise words do the trick.

"You shouldn't be telling me sorry Harry." She says. "Just apologize. You can't make him accept it but at least you know that you feel sorry for it and tried to put it behind." She's right. If Zayn doesn't want to accept his apology he doesn't have to. At least Harry can sleep knowing he did the right thing.

"Okay." Harry answers. "Thanks Mum."

"You're welcome sweetheart, but I have to go now. My pasta is boiling over. I believe in you sweetheart, bye."

"Bye Mum." The line goes dead but before he can ponder over the conversation an unknown number is calling his phone. He answers."Hello?"

"Uhm, Hello? Is this Harry?, It's Zayn." and Harry sits up right the because what are the chances.

"Uh yeah this is he. Hi Zayn." He replies.

"Yeah, Hi, I know we just saw each other today but I know Lou can be bit of a prick sometimes and I was wondering if we can meet up sometime tomorrow. If you aren't busy of course." Zayn rushes out, Harry think he sounds nervous, but that couldn't be, Harry thinks.

After the after shock has ran off Harry answers with a simple:

"Yeah, uh, sure , are you sure?, You know what yeah tomorrow sounds, tomorrow sounds great. Okay bye text me see you tomorrow."

Okay, so maybe not so simple.

**


	5. Chapter 5

Harry doesn't know what he was doing. Never the less what he was expecting. So it's safe to say that he didn't know Zayn was going to take him to some fancy restaurant just as an apology for Louis' behavior. Harry is honestly just glad he wore something decent, it actually looks like he tried to fit in there.

When he arrives inside he is lead to a table with two seats. The only thing is both seat are empty, but he sits down, waits about 5 minutes before Zayn waltzes in looking as good as ever.

"Hi." he greets as he sits down. "Sorry I was just doing some very important and lost track of time."

Harry doesn't respond. Not sure how when Zayn established the date, the time, and the place. And that seems fine with Zayn, as he just starts talking about stuff Harry has no idea about. It soon stops though when Zayn abruptly stops ranting to ask Harry if he is hungry.

"Uh. Yeah. Just a bit." And before Harry is finished, Zayn is calling over a waitress.

"Okay may I get the Steak with mash potatoes? But can you make sure the mash potatoes are hand mashed and not that stuff out the box? Never trust box food I'll tell you. I want corn, but not out the can. I want the corn cut off a cob. Can you also make sure it's not to hot?, don't wanna burn my tongue." Zayn tuts. "A water will be fine for a drink."

Zayn closes his menu and looks up at the waitress. 'Tori', the name which is on her name tag, looks quite flustered to be honest. She looks like she wants to repeat everything Zayn says, but probably decides against it.

Harry pulls her over a bit and check over the list himself and gives her a quick thumbs up, which she replies with a relieved smile. "What would you like, Sir?"

"May I have the grilled chicken sandwich with the side steak, well done?"

"That would be fine Sir. Drink?"

"Water will be fine." Harry closes his menu lastly and Tori walks off. When he turns to Zayn, the darker haired boy is looking at him with a raised eyebrow, but proceeds to shake his head.

Their waitress comes back 30 minutes later with four plates and two glasses of water. She wishes them a nice night and leaves.

*

The night goes by alright but Harry just can't get over the fact that Zayn treated the waitress like that. It was rude honestly and the way he showed up all late was rude too. Other than that, harry learned that Zayn is actually a very funny guy, no matter how off he seems right now. The night must come to an end though, so they call Tori back over for the bill. It's not a totally outrages price but it's not something Harry would spend over a meal every weekend. It is in his budget range though.

Zayn pulls out his wallet the same time Harry does.

"I'll pay." Harry says.

"No, I'll pay." Zayn retorts and pulls out his credit card. Harry follows suit.

"I insist Zayn, I'll pay." Harry smiles, thinking they're probably going to be doing this for a minute.

"Thanks Harry. That's very nice of you. I'll go get the car." Zayn scoots his chair back and goes get the car. Harry stares out in shock. That was a very unexpected turn out. Harry pays any way and leaves a twenty on the table.

The ride home was silent. Mostly. On Harry's part. Zayn just kept talking, and talking about meeting famous people and awards and awesome vacations. Harry was sick of it, so when Zayn pulled into his driveway, Harry hopped out the car before Zayn could put it into park. Obviously luck was still not on Harry's side. When he went to unlock the door knob the key fell out of his hands. Cursing in frustration Harry bends to grab to key to find Zayn standing on the side of him. So Harry locks the door, steps in quickly to block Zayn's entrance.

"Are you going to let me in or..?"

"Nah. It's getting late." Harry sighs. "I'll see you around Zayn."

Then, Harry closes the door.

>>>>>>


	6. Chapter 6

Zayn slumped into his home. He locked the door, drop the keys on the floor and toed off his shoes. He walked down the hallway past his bedroom and into Louis'. Louis was laying on the left side of the bed so Zayn fell onto the right side. He sighed heavily into the pillow. Soon enough Louis hand starts to slap around on he bed until it hits Zayn's face.

 

"Where 'ave you been?" Louis asks sleepily, head still turned to where it's not facing Zayn's.

"Out." Zayn replies shortly.

"Out where, Zayn?" Louis presses.

"On a date?"

"On a date? On a date with who?" Louis asks sitting up and facing Zayn. It's surprising really. Zayn, on a date. Yeah, he goes to meetings all the time and dates all the times with other famous people. Here's the thing though, there is no other famous people in this town except Zayn and himself.

 

"That doesn't really matter, now does it?"

"It does matter if your sleeping in my bed, now tell me Zayn."

"Fine then, I won't sleep in your bed. Gosh I come in here to get comfort from a bad date and all I get is chewed out." Zayn mumbles to himself, but Louis heard. Before he can say anything, Zayn has already slammed his door shut. Louis rubs a hand over his face and gets out of bed. He doesn't know how his night turned into this jumble of crap in under ten minutes. When he opens the door Zayn is already under his covers, face mushed into his pillows. Louis gets into Zayn's bed behind him, he wraps an arm around his waist.

 

"Now what was that all about?" he ask quietly. Zayn shuffles beside him and doesn't talk until his head is rested on Louis' chest and Louis' hand is in his hair.

"I was on a date with Harry-"

"Douche bag Harry?" Louis interrupts. Zayn slaps his chest and shushes him.

"Yeah, and it's your fault so keep quiet."

 

Louis does as he's told and Zayn tells him. Tells him about being "Fashionably late" when really he was outside. How he was being extra picky with his food. And giving their waitress a hard time. How it was all just a facade to act like a snobby famous person. 'Harry didn't like me as I was myself' was Zayn explanation. 'Maybe he would like me as someone else.' He told Louis how that plan did not work at all. Harry had practically slammed the door in his face when Zayn dropped him off. The whole plan was a fail.

 

"How come you never take me on fancy dinner dates?"

"It's not funny Lou." Zayn says quietly and Louis utters two "to soon".

"He thinks I'm a jerk.

"You kind of are Zayn. Well, that's how you made yourself seem.W hat did you expect?" Louis asks. He's even more surprise then he was before when Zayn first arrived home. Didn't even think Zayn had it in him to pull such things like the things he has done. This has never happened before. Zayn voices break him out of his thoughts.

 

"I just want him to like me." Zayn sighs out, again.

"Why is it so important for this guy to like you Zayn? He's one guy.- You like him don't you?" Louis states, asks calmly. Zayn buries his face in the boy's chest and nods. "Oh Z."

"I know. I don't even know much about him. Only the little things he could squeeze in a dinner. Why am I such a dick Lou? Why can't I have a normal relationship, with friends and people who like me for me and not for my money or not at all."

"Hey I like you and that's all that matters. I love you in fact. Since we were little boys and throwing rocks at each other. Me and you." He assures."Me and you bro."

"Yeah, I know. You're the only one." Zayn says sadly. Louis doesn't say anything else, and if he did it would go through deaf ears.

*

When Zayn wakes up, Louis is no longer under him, or in the room at all. Zayn gets up and pops the elastic around his briefs as he makes his way to the door and out the hall way. In the kitchen he sees Niall at their stove and Louis is at the table scrolling down his phone. Quietly Zayn sits down across from Louis.

"Why is Niall here?" he whispers.

"Well hi to you to Zayn." Niall turns around and smiles widely at Zayn. Zayn sits up in shock while Louis rolls on the floor laughing life away.

"Whooo, That was hilarious. " Louis yowls as he gets back onto his chair. "Niall is here because I didn't feel like cooking and he's here to help you get Harry back."

"What do you mean 'help you get Harry back'?" Zayn questions.

"I mean-

"I know what you mean Louis! You- we didn't talk about telling people this." Zayn says loudly. Jeez! Zayn loves Louis but the kid does't know how to keep his mouth closed when Zayn really think he is.

"Doesn't matter Niall is gonna get Harry on another date with you ."

Zayn shoots him a look saying 'this isn't over and when it is time gonna pin you down and make you scream things you shouldn't'. Reluctantly Zayn sits down and they create a plan.

 

>>>


	7. Chapter 7

"Niall?"

"Yes Harry."

"Can I go home now?"

 

Harry let out a big huff of air and angrily looked the other way. Niall had came and got him out of his house sometime around 4 thirty and five, they've been out ever since. Even though Harry isn't tired, he really wants to go home but every time he asks he gets the same answer.

 

"No Harry." Niall said, at least the tenth time since they've been out.

"Why not?" Harry pressed. Niall picked up his phone,tapped some things, scrolled, tapped more things then locked the phone and put it back in his pocket. Because he said after wards. He than stood silently in front of Harry and started to rock on his feet. Within a couple of seconds he pulled out his phone again due to vibration. After looking over it, he dug in his pocket and pulled out Harry's keys. Niall put the keys in the boys hand and walked off without saying anything. Harry watched as Niall got into the passenger seat of a shiny black car and zoom away.

 

That isn't important though, what is important is the house and car keys in his hand. With one more huff Harry headed home.

**

When Harry arrived home the first thing he noticed was that his door wasn't locked. Which is odd, because Harry always double checks to make sure his doors are locked before he leaves. Niall couldn't have done it either. Harry's first assumption is that he has been robbed. So, cautiously, he walks in and prepares for the worst. But the worst is not what he finds. When Harry fully walks in his house and is able to close the door, the first thing he notices is a dim light coming from the middle of the kitchen, and the aroma in the house is wonderful. He takes a quick look around and notices everything looks fine. But that doesn't explain anything.

"Niall?" he calls out, because there is always a chance you know. Harry doesn't get an answer. What he does get is the 'pleasant' sound of his toilet from down the hall flushing.

Then the bathroom door opens. Harry takes a step back every time the intruder steps closer. Harry stops when his back hits the front door, but by the time that has happened, Harry is able to see the persons face perfectly thanks to the mysterious glow in the kitchen.

"Zayn?"

**

Well that's it for now.. remember to vote and- just kidding guys, keep reading on.

 

"Zayn?"

"Hi." Zayn says with a small wave and smile, but Harry isn't having it.

"What the fuck Zayn, did you break in to my house-"

"No. Ni-

"What the fuck dude, who does that?,-

"Niall-.

"Niall my ass. I don't get why you're in my home Zayn." Harry says walking closer to the boy. "Why are you in my house, why are all the light off? why does it smell so good in here? Hmm?" Harry stops once he gets in the kitchen and is now able to identify the mysterious glow. Candles. And plates, champagne glasses, and food. This looks nice. Harry looks at Zayn and takes in his appearance.

"Are you having a date in my kitchen?" Harry asks, and this time Zayn has time to reply.

"Yes." He answers shyly and he scratches the back of his neck. Harry think he blushes but its to dark to tell.

"Why? Is your kitchen not big enough?" Harry asks completely serious, but is thrown off guard when Zayn starts laughing. It takes a minute but Harry starts laughing along too.

 

"Honestly this date is for you Harry." Zayn finally says after he has gained his composure.

 

"It is?" Zayn nods and says "Yep."

 

"May I ask why?"

"Last Friday when I took you to that date, that wasn't really me. I'm not that picky or rude and mean usually and I'm really sorry. I was just guessing that maybe you'd like me if I change a bit. But that didn't turn out right at all." Zayn admits. Harry never would have thought that he was the reason a big super star would want to change themselves. He feels kind of guilty, it's only right if he apologizes too.

"I'm sorry I made you feel like you needed to change. I was being a real shitty person, so yeah. I'm sorry too." Harry looks up and finds Zayn staring at him adoringly and he can't help but to smile at him.

"That doesn't explain how you were able to get in my house. Care to explain?"

"Only if you go on this date with me." Zayn is looking between Harry and the table nervously, waiting for an answer. Its the most precious thing Harry has ever seen. He can't help but say yes.

 

>


	8. Chapter 8

"Honestly this date is for you Harry." Zayn finally says after he has gained his composure.

"It is?" Zayn nods and says "Yep."

"May I ask why?"

"Last Friday when I took you to that date, that wasn't really me. I'm not that picky or rude and mean usually and I'm really sorry. I was just guessing that maybe you'd like me if I change a bit. But that didn't turn out right at all." Zayn admits. Harry never would have thought that he was the reason a big super star would want to change themselves. He feels kind of guilty, it's only right if he apologizes too.

"I'm sorry I made you feel like you needed to change. I was being a real shitty person, so yeah. I'm sorry too." Harry looks up and finds Zayn staring at him adoringly and he can't help but to smile at him.

"That doesn't explain how you were able to get in my house. Care to explain?"

"Only if you go on this date with me." Zayn is looking between Harry and the table nervously, waiting for an answer. Its the most precious thing Harry has ever seen. He can't help but say yes."

 

Harry pointed to the girl with red hair out of all the raised hands in the room. She looked like she was second guessing this whole question thing. The girl shuffled in her seat, she didn't look any older than 19. "Yes, girl with the red hair."

The girl straightened her posture in her chair and cleared her throat. "Uh. It is true that you were a book critique before this, right? I don't know if this is right but I just heard you were."

"That's right. May I ask why you asked that question?" Harry tilted his head as the girl who just slouched in her seat a bit. "I just wanted to know if you get your inspiration from other writers."

"That is a great question." Harry sent a friendly smile at the girl. It seemed to have calmed her down. "I actually do find inspiration from other writers. When you have been reading books for a long time, you find out the genre, fluency, and styles of writing you like most. Knowing that kinda helps you decide on how you want to write." Harry raised an eyebrow. "Are you interested in writing?"

The girl nodded shyly. "I wish you luck with that." Harry said genuinely.

"Any more questions?" Harry proceeded to ask. About 20 hands rose in the air. Harry pointed a girl in blue cardigan. "Blue sweater."

"How come you used people names that we know about? Including yours."

"Well," Harry says. "I didn't know using your own name was cocky until after it was printed."

The whole room broke out in giggles. "But really I wanted everything in this book to be perfect. And keeping these names just seemed right, and perfect."

Then the whole room broke out in aw's as if the people in it were controlled by a some type of sound machine.

"Well I guess we know where you got your motivation from." Someone shouted from the back. The whole room broke out in laughter, and Harry couldn't help but laugh with. He cleared his throat and brought the mic closer to his mouth. "And that everybody is why I did not read the next chapter." The room filled with people laughing again. Harry couldn't stop smiling. He was so happy with himself. He made a room full of people laugh, and it wasn't a fake one either. These people seemed like they were having a good time. Yet, all good things must come to an end.

"Sorry to say this but I can only take one more question. Then I'll sign your books, after I have to get going." This time when all the girls awed but not in the happy way.

"Last question." Nobody raised their hand, well until the young shy girl from earlier did. "Yes?"

"Is there gonna be a second book?" within seconds a questionable and confused chatter filled the room.

"Uh hold up a second guys, well ladies." The whole room went quiet at the sound of Harry's voice. "If I were to even write a second what would it even be about?"

All the girls looked at each other than all eyes averted to Harry. That was creepy. They gave him a duh expression. Then in unison they all said loudly, "The wedding!"

"Or how he went bald."

*

"Hey. How was it?" was the first thing Harry heard when he walked through his front door hours later. He shut the door and started toeing off his shoes.

 

"It was great actually. Very enthusiastic girls." Harry chuckled to himself and took off his coat. After putting the coat away Harry walked towards the kitchen, and finally in.

"What the hell did you do to your hair?!"

Niall turned around to face the Harry, who's mouth was wide open.

"I got it done." Niall said in a simple tone. Harry took cautious steps toward Niall. Harry held his hand out. "You've done more than get them done. My poor bleached locks. You killed them, it looks like you fell in grapes. It looks like you fell in grapes Niall!" Harry gripped a handful of Niall hair gently.

Niall slapped the boys hands away."I just wanted to see what I looked like from years back. I missed this color hair. And anyway, you should go see your lovers." Niall said smartly, a smirk at the end of the sentence.

Harry rushed up the stairs quickly. "Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh." Harry gave himself a reassuring breath once he got to their bedroom door. Slowly he opened it.

Sitting on the red blanket on their bed was a boy, with green hair. Not just any boy with green hair. But Zayn Malik with a buzzed head and green hair was sitting on his red blanket on their bed.

"Oh my gosh! What did you do?!" Harry shouted. Zayn turned around smiling and giggling and you could faintly hear Niall's laughter through the wall. Zayn stood up and walked towards Harry slowly, but smiling so brightly.

"You don't like it?"

"Zayn." Harry said gripping onto his husband's shoulder. "It looks like Shrek rubbed his arm on your head. It looks like someone grew broccoli in your hair. It looks like grass Zayn! Your hair looks like grass." Harry said, hysterically.

"Calm down babe its okay. It's temporary." Harry smiled. "I think." The smile dropped. "Lay with me." Zayn said. Him and Harry got onto the bed. Zayn laid his head on Harry's chest.

"So you don't like it?"

"I like you. Therefor I like your.. hair." Zayn hit him playfully. "I'm kidding, it's weird. Gonna take some getting used to, but you are beautiful still so I'll get over it. I mean it's not that bad-

"Yes it is!" They heard Niall shout from downstairs.

"Shut up Niall. Go home!" The boys laughed together.

"How did the meeting go?" Zayn asked after a few minutes of silence.

"It went well actually. Really good." Harry mumbled. He picked up Zayn's hand and started playing with his fingers."They want me to make a sequel."

"Hmm. What about?" Zayn looked up at Harry. His hazel eyes staring into Harry's. Harry moved down to kiss Zayn sweetly.

"Our wedding." He mumbled on the tan boy's lips.

*

That night when Zayn was asleep on his side of the bed, Harry could not stop thinking about writing a second book. Quietly he took his laptop out of the side dresser drawer. He opened a new document and started writing.

 

Harry spit out the gum he had in his mouth as he was walking into the store. Suits were everywhere.

Harry was just skimming through the store when a guy with a hat on and a jacket walked up to him holding a plaid suit. Ugh. Plaid.

"Excuse me, Sir? Do you think my husband would like this suit?" The man said in an obnoxious deep voice, looking down at the suit. Harry raised an eye brow and looked at the top of the man's head. That's all he could see.

"Yeah if your husband is into golf.. and committing suicide."

"Well my husband is into golf." The man said.

"Well so am I but you don't see me trying to look like a lumber jack."

The man sighed. backed away, but continued to look at the suit in his hands."Maybe you're right. Sorry to bother you sir. Any way what are your thoughts on Zayn Malik?"

Harry smirked and began to walk closer to the 'stranger'."Well I think he is the most lovely person in the whole entire world. I love him with all my heart and I hope we grow old together. I also think that he is bad at impersonating other people and I know that he does not have a husband with he has boyfriend. But if he wants his boyfriend to propose he should just say something."

The mysterious man dropped his suit. "He should?"

"He should."

"Oh my gosh." The man looked up at Harry astonished.

"Hello Zayn. Fancy seeing you here. Now that were together I think we should put this store to use and start picking out our wedding suits. We can always buy rings later." Harry gripped Zayn's wrist and pulled him in real close. He gave him a long kiss before rushing Zayn around the store.

 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Theres a sequel on wp.


End file.
